Twilight: Revised
by OliveGreene
Summary: This is the average story of Twilight, my way. Sorry Meyer, I'm taking the flaws I see in your story and changing them around.
1. Chapter 1

It was here, with my mothers garden surrounding me, with the suns rays gently kissing my skin, with the small breeze calmly blowing the fresh smell of lilacs in my nose as I sipped my ice tea, with my over-sized german shepard at my feet, that I had made my decision. I put my forearm over my head in an attempt to sheild my eyes as I dialed a familiar number in the sleek, black phone i held in my hand. It took two rings for Charlie to answer. It took two minutes to explain to Charlie what I had in mind. And it took two seconds for Charlie to say yes.

"One more thing dad" I said, before he had a chance to hang up.

"Yeah, bells?" Charlie and I, were not too close but it always made me happy hearing his nickname for me.

I glanced down at Bear, who looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Can i bring my dog?"  
_

"Mom...mom...MOM" I was currently in the Airport of Arizonia, ten steps away from my gate, being suffocated to death.

I made a feeble attempt to detach my moms death grip from around my neck, and she cried into my shoulder. It was no use. I was going to miss my flight.

"Mother..." I began "It takes four hours to fly to Seattle, an hour to fly to Port Angeles, and another hour to drive to Forks. Would you get off of me so I can start this journey"

"But" she blubbered into my shoulder "I'm..gunna...miss ...you so...much" I didn't show it, but i knew i was going to miss her too.

"Theres phones, planes, webcams, and email, I will see you again, you know" i stated putting emphasis on the 'will'

Just when I thought my esophagus was going to shatter, my mom let her iron grip loose.

Wipeing her mascara ridden face with her hands, she took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to think you aren't allowed to come. This isn't a couples trip, it's a family trip. You don't have to move in with your dad just because Phil and I are doing some sightseeing"

I gave her a dulll smile.

"I know, I know. But I don't want to put my senior year on hold, plus Charlie deserves this. I know he misses us, he misses having a family, and a daughter, he has to be lonely." I stated

It's true. I could hear it in his voice. I could hear that he was empty. I would talk to him on the phone once a week, and when I would say I have to go I could feel the diasappointment seeping through the reciever. And everytime I would inform him of a new accomplishment, whether it had to do with school, or sports, I swear I could hear him grinning from ear to ear. I didnt know much about Charlie, but I knew he loved me.

My mom took my hands in hers

"Take care of him, Bell" then she gave me a tight hug "I love you"

"Love you too" I peeped

When she let me go, I waved to Phil who was standing a few feet away

"Seeya kiddo, call us when you get there" He bellowed

I never saw Phil without a smile on his face, he was great for my mom.

I made a quick turn for the gate before anyone noticed I had tears in my eyes.  
_

I finally understood why my mom had looked at me like I had twelve heads when I came down the stairs in shorts this morning. Apparently Washington is cold. And I resent the fact that I had to find this out while I stand outside of Port Angeles airport in rain soaked Vans, shorts that were boardline underwear, and a big black hoodie. Just as a soccer mom drives by me, her tire splashing in a knee deep puddle, which resulted in me getting the eqvialent of a small pond thrown at me, I see Charlies police cruiser drive up. Running over to get my bags, he gave me a quick hug.

"You look a little wet" he said, smirking

Looking at him with serious eyes, I thrown him a sarcastic smile and a head nod

"Yeah, dad, a little"

Soon we were doing 65 down the highway, with the heat on full blast.

"So, uh, how's Renee?" Charlie offered

"Mom's great, still crazy, but great"

"How's her...engagement?" You could hear the awkwardness leaking out of his voice. Charlie was never good talking about relationships, so him having to talk about his ex wife's engagement to another man was his own personal hell.

"Phil's great, shes happy"

We sat in silence.

"So Bells" Charlie glanced at me through the corner of his eye "I have a surprise for you"

The smile he had plastered on his face told me it was something he thought was just amazing

I opened my mouth to question him but before i had a chance to say anything Charlie said in an exciting tone

"I got you a car"

It was mine turn to be speechless.

Charlie continued

"Well its actually a truck, yaknow the kind with a bed in the back. Yep, I bought it off of Billy Black. You remember him, don't you? We would go fishing together. He has a son Jake. Jakes the kid you beat over the head with a rock because he tried to kiss you. Back to the truck though. It's old. Like really old. Ugly too. It's a faded dark red color. Its got some scratched and dents. Runs like a champ though." He looked at me, still smiling.

I took a minute before I spoke

"You bought me an old, ugly truck?" I said questioningly, raising my eyebrows

He looked at me before giving a hesitant "Yeah" the fear that i might be dissappointed with his gift was all over his face

Flashing a genuine smile, I leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Thanks dad"

He didn't look at me the rest of the drive, didn't say a word etheir. He just stared at the highway with a content look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the worn out familiar house I realized the last little bit of sun I got before I hopped on my plane was going to be the last little bit of sun for a while. It had down poured since I touched down and it didn't look as if it was going to let up anytime soon. I sort of forgot how green this place was. It was as if everything had been covered in a thick layer of moss. The small two story house looked the same as it did when I visited three years ago. The wood that framed the house was worn and washed out and the plain front windows did the house no justice. I smiled as I pictured Charlie trying to buy decorations. The inside was the same. The kitchen was yellow, something that my mom had had done when they first bought the house. Something about an attempt to let some sunshine in. The living room was a sea blue. It had a simple couch and an average T.V. But what really caught my attention was my school pictures that lined the walls. Maybe i could talk him into taking those down. My room overlooked the front lawn. The yellow curtains and antique dresser was something that had become a permanent fixture in this room. As I laid down on my bed, folding my hands behind my head I realized how tired I was. This trip had worn me out. I had just began to doze off when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Uh, Bells, we have to go pick up your dog from the vet"

"Bear" I corrected

Charlie scratched the back of his neck

"Yep...Bear" he said slowly "Ya-know Bells, I always wanted a dog"

As Charlie was turning around to walk down the steps he added

"Jacobs bringing your truck over, it should be here by the time we get back from picking up the dog- i mean Bear"  
_

Charlie, after glancing toward the back of his cruiser and staring at Bear who was currently sprawled out taking up the whole backseat of the car with his tongue lolled out of his mouth, turned to me with a sigh

"I see why his names Bear"

I shot him a smug smile

"Since I'm the sheriff in town, I think having him will look good for my super stud image"

"Yes dad, Bear will get you all the ladies"

"Bear can't get me what I already got"

Just as I was about to retailiate we turned onto the driveway, revealing the ugliest piece of machinery i have every seen. Charlie was right. It was old. It was dented. And it was red. The sight of it made me want to set the contraption on fire just to put the poor thing out of it's misery.

"It's worse than I imagined" I commented

Charlie patted my shoulder

"Glad you like it Bells"  
_

I was currently counting sheep in my head and considering I was on number 436, I was coming to the conclusion that this method was a hoax. Turning my head I stared at the tiny alarm clock that decorated my bedside end table It was 2 am. Why couldn't I sleep? It was my first day of school tomorrow, so what? I had gone to school before, haven't I? So what's a few new people. Nothing. Nada. Zip. I could handle this. But Forks High School was small. About 367 kids small. In Arizona there was 367 kids on my block alone. Who the hell wants to let some outsider in with people you have known since birth. I was probably going to be the black sheep. I could see it now, enjoying a pb and j in a bathroom stall. Can't wait. See, back in Arizona I had friends. A lot actually. But I'm not usually the first one to talk. I just kind of sit there until someone talks to me. The downside of that is sometimes people just think I'm a stand offish bitch who thinks shes better than everyone. This is not true. I groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't i have better social skills?

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Opening my eyes I looked at the clock. 7 am. Stretching my limbs, I yawned. I hate mornings. Throwing my legs over my bed I jumped up and drug my feet to the bathroom.

I couldn't tell if it was the lighting in the bathroom or my lack of sleep, but i looked terrible. My elbow length hair was sticking out in all directions, my eyes had slight dark circles under them, and my skin looked slightly paler than usual. It was as if I had risen from the dead. I knew that keeping my hair down was not an option. I could hear the slight patter of the raindrops on the window and unless I wanted to look like I had a giant Brillo pad had taken residence on my head, my dark brown locks had to be tied down in some way. It took me ten minutes to put a simple braid in my hair. I grabbed some mascara and ran the brush threw my already long lashes. Wasting no time I decided on wearing a pair of black boots, jeans, and a black T-shirt.

I don't know how to pray, but I made the sign of the cross for good measure as I shoved the key in the ignition. God must've saw my feeble attempt because without any hesitation, the engine roared to life. I couldn't hear myself think over the noise, but it was moving so I couldn't find a reason to complain.

Forks High School was like everything else in this town, right down the road. I almost passed it, mistaking its orange brick and simple one floor structure for a nursing home. The parking lot was slick with rain and filled with cars that looked like mine. Cheap and hand-me-downed. Parking as quick as possible in order to avoid unwanted attention from the roaring engine, I hopped out of the car making my way to the only double doors I saw. Luckily I found myself out of the cold and right where i needed to be. The Main Office. I made my way tot the front desk.

"Hi" I smiled "My names Isabella Swan, I'm new"

The woman behind the desk reminded me of a sweet grandmother. Someone who should be at home knitting you a sweater you'll never wear.

"Ah, Swan. The sheriff's daughter. I'll get Blair over here to give you an official welcome" she smiled "She'll be right over"

Now the woman who replaced her had an uncanny resemblance of Roz from Monsters Inc. right down to the monotone voice. Throwing two papers my way she said

"Here's a map, and a roster. Have your roster signed by each teacher and bring it back here at the end of the day"

Not wanting to ask her anything I went to turn around

"Oh yeah i almost forgot"

I saw her reach down and when she reappeared she a handful a sequins, and after taking a deep breath, she proceeded to blow them in my face. After that she took a noisemaker and blew through it making a dying bird noise belt through the room.

She flashed a fake smile showing off her dentures

"Welcome to Forks High"


End file.
